


Tutte scuse

by thatshowyoudontwriteastory



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, e quindi c'è un po' di melodramma, ma anche di ironia, ma comunque non si arriva da nessuna parte lo stesso, è tutta un trip mentale dei Nostri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshowyoudontwriteastory/pseuds/thatshowyoudontwriteastory
Summary: Fabrizio, Ermal e qualche pensiero di troppo.* * *(...)Devo sentire i nuovi pezzi,era la scusa per incontrarsi;Non ho finito di sentirli,era quella per incontrarsi ancora. E i ragazzi sapevano, riuscivano ad andare oltre la scusa ufficiale? Fabrizio si diceva che Marco sicuramente lo sapeva; Ermal si diceva che Claudio lo sapeva, o forse Andrea. O forse era Niccolò quello più perspicace, alla fine, anche di loro.





	Tutte scuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreiundzwanzig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiundzwanzig/gifts).



> RAGA' NON CI CREDO NON SO COME HO FATTO MA SO CHE SARÀ ANCHE L'ULTIMA VOLTA CHE CI PROVO. È triste e sconclusionata ~~un po' come le discografie dei protagonisti (STO SCHERZANDO NON UCCIDETEMI)~~ e sicuramente poteva uscire migliore e anche più lunghetta, ma ci ho messo tutta me stessa, se non altro per la destinataria di questo che vorrebbe essere un bel regalo, e che (sì, **dreiundzwanzig** , parlo con te) si meriterebbe pure una long e una roba insomma più articolata ma mi sono impegnata lo stesso perché una cosina-ina volevo regalargliela, _no excuses_.  
> (Tra l'altro ho scritto tutto questo con _Stupendo fino a qui_ in testa invece di Meghan Trainor. Quant'è coerente il mio cervello, eh?!)

Dovrebbero smetterla.

Sono sdraiati, sulla terrazza di un posto qualunque, uno in un senso e uno nell’altro; in mezzo un quaderno aperto, bianco, una penna, un mangiadischi. È la loro scusa per essere lì, in fondo.

Ermal manda il fumo della sua sigaretta verso l’alto. Fabrizio, la sua, l’ha finita qualche minuto prima. I rispettivi posacenere si riempiranno prima che uno dei due possa dire basta, hanno fumato troppo, fa male e pure alla voce. Ma è solo un’altra scusante che paravano avanti, questa volta per non parlarsi. Le sigarette e i caffè e quanto prenderanno alle macchinette al piano di sotto sono tutte scuse per riempire il silenzio con altro silenzio, per non perdere il controllo sui pensieri che mareggiano nelle loro menti, scuotendoli con la risacca di ciò che era vero dietro tutte le apparenze, gli specchi, le maschere un po’ di scherzo, un po’ di sincerità che scelgono di indossare quando sono insieme.

 _Devo sentire i nuovi pezzi_ , era la scusa per incontrarsi; _Non ho finito di sentirli_ , era quella per incontrarsi ancora. E i ragazzi sapevano, riuscivano ad andare oltre la scusa ufficiale? Fabrizio si diceva che Marco sicuramente lo sapeva; Ermal si diceva che Claudio lo sapeva, o forse Andrea. O forse era Niccolò quello più perspicace, alla fine, anche di loro.

Entravano e uscivano uno prima dell’altro, per non far capire, perché non avrebbero sopportato la vista dell’altro un secondo di più.

Si sentivano ladri; rubavano tempo a se stessi e all’altro, con un sottile senso di colpa perché l’altro aveva progetti, altre cose da fare, a cui pensare. Non erano un’unità indivisibile, non si erano mai accordati su questo e al contrario avevano deciso di comune intesa di non diventarlo. Che si sentissero bene in reciproca compagnia era arrivato dopo.

“Senti…”

È Ermal a infrangere il silenzio. Fabrizio ne è quasi risentito.

Gli rivolge un’occhiata di traverso, un sorriso sbilenco. “Non è che per una volta lasci pagare me, invece di fartene carico come tuo solito?”

Fabrizio fa schioccare la lingua, col sapore acre del fumo e quello dolce della complicità. “Neanche per sogno.”

Ermal sospira, sorride, e torna a guardare il soffitto. “Stupido.” Riprende a fumare.

Fabrizio ride dentro di sé.

In realtà, sono entrambi due grandi stupidi.

“Almeno la pizza posso offrirla io?”

“Se proprio vuoi…” risponde Fabrizio, fingendo di sforzarsi per concederglielo. Gli piace fargli credere di aver vinto, anche se il primo che inganna è se stesso.

Ermal si sporge per prendere il mangiadischi. “A quale eravamo arrivati, l’ultima volta?”

“Alla cinque.”

Incastra gli auricolari dentro tutti quei ricci, preme il tasto play e si mette all’ascolto. Fabrizio non lo guarda.

Indifferenza, ecco la chiave della loro sopravvivenza alla vicinanza dell’altro. Che se non fosse per tutte le scuse che si parano avanti, da un pezzo avrebbero fatto crollare ogni barriera e, ovviamente, rovinato tutto con la loro famigerata impulsività.

Come sta facendo adesso Fabrizio, che ha infranto ogni suo proposito nel guardare Ermal di sottecchi.

Ha lo sguardo perso, come ogniqualvolta si mette ad ascoltare un pezzo, a pensare a un’idea. Fabrizio l’ha registrata ogni singola volta, quell’espressione. È da stupidi, ed eppure non riesce a farne a meno. Che se avesse dato retta alla sua intrinseca stupidità, è da mesi che avrebbe riferito a Ermal ogni singolo pensiero che gli ha fatto venire in testa, avrebbe fatto correre la bocca e le mani a realizzare tutto ciò che desideravano e che desidera, col solo risultato di essere respinto dal meraviglioso universo dell’altro, per sempre.

Convinto che l’altro pensi l’opposto, nella sua immensa, stupida, fissata convinzione dei fatti, ignora che Ermal la pensa tutt’altro che all’opposto.

Ignora che se guarda al soffitto è per non girarsi a lanciargli una battuta, provocarlo a rispondere e avere così una scusa per allungarsi a baciarlo.

Ignora completamente l’entità del maremoto nella sua testa, del fatto che ricaccia indietro le lacrime ascoltando le sue canzoni, perché non potrà mai dare forma a quella che gli suona nell’animo da tempo e lo tormenta nel sonno e in ogni momento in cui non tiene il pieno controllo dei suoi pensieri. Ignora che Ermal senta di non poterselo permettere, e che la cosa lo ammazzi peggio che sapere che lui, una canzone come quelle che ogni volta ascolta - centellina -, non gliela scriverà mai. Ignora anche che si sbagli.

 _Sciocco, sciocco_ , si dice Ermal, chiudendo a chiave quei pensieri che Fabrizio ignora, e in un soffio torna quello di sempre. “Dovremmo smetterla di vederci così ogni volta,” dice, facendo apparire un sorriso storto. “La gente si metterebbe a parlare.”

“Che parlasse,” replica Fabrizio stancamente. Ermal immagina che ci creda poco, perché è per proteggersi a vicenda che mettono in piedi quella messinscena ogni singola volta, che il tarlo della mancanza arriva a rodere troppo vicino al cervello - o al cuore? - e impazzire di punto in bianco attirerebbe solo più domande, le loro primarie nemiche.

Evitare domande, evitarle sempre, dagli altri ma principalmente da se stessi. Anche se non sanno di volere la stessa cosa. Ma credono che l’altro accetti comunque quel compromesso coi propri sentimenti che tengono nascosto e che ignorano di condividere.

A loro sta bene anche così. Non hanno altro. Non possono permettersi di chiedere altro.

Ma ne varrà, varrà tutta l’infelicità che ne derivava e che non si meritavano, se basta a far durare il tutto, sempre stato fragile e incerto nonostante i loro ipocriti buoni propositi, ancora una volta ancora.

Ermal mette in pausa il mangiadischi. “Caffè?”

Fabrizio lo degna di un’occhiata. “Perché no.”

E così tirano avanti, a forza di apparenze.

“Scendo io?”

“Va bene.”

E un’altra stupida scusa.


End file.
